Lifetime of Happiness?
by freakangel
Summary: Kay finally gets the nerve to tell Miguel how she feels. hey guys ch. 8 is up and readers discretion is advised. It gets a little steamy at the end.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic so please bare with me. If you don't like what I'm doing please let me know and tell me how you think it would be better. I want to know one way or the other. Thanks.  
  
Kay Bennett sat on her bed thinking back to a time when things were a lot easier and less painful. She rememebered spending the whole summer with her best friend Miguel and she also remembered how happy they were together. Kay always thought that one day maybe she'd have the nerve to tell Miguel how she felt and if luck and fate was on her side then maybe he'd feel the same way. But all of that was before she came into the picture.   
  
Charity was sickenly sweet and ever since Miguel laid eyes on her nothing has been the same. It was always Charity this and Charity that. Not only with Miguel, it seemed that my whole family was infatuated by this blonde "angel" with no brain. I still can't believe that he's with her.   
  
I remember one time when we were about 12 years old we were swimming down at the beach when we got out to get dressed, Miguel snuck a kiss. I was so suprised I didn't know what to do so I ran away. I didn't talk to him for like a week. I really wanted to tell him that I liked it and I wanted to be his girlfriend, but I never got the nerve. Obviously he took it to mean that I didn't like him. Little did he know that I was secretly in love with him and wanted him to kiss me all the time. But I guess that's what you get when you're shy and you don't let your feelings show.   
  
I don't know how I'm going to tell him the truth about everything that has happened. I love him and deep down I know he loves me, but there is so much more that he needs to know besides just that. I want him to know the whole truth and not just part of it. I've been feeling really naseaus ever since I heard that they are going to get married. And if Grace makes one more of those damn tomato soup cakes, I think I'll throw it at her.   
  
I've decided that I'm going to tell Miguel everything tonight, that is if he'll listen and if I can decide what to say.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Miguel?" "Hi it's Kay I really need to talk to you, can you meet me at the beach around 6:30?" "Okay, great I'll see you there."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Kay, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Miguel, I've been trying to think of a way to tell you this for a long time but I've never got the nerve until now. I can't let you marry Charity until you have all the facts and then you can make your own choice about the marriage. So will you hear me out?"  
"Of course you're my best friend I'll listen to anything you have to say."  
  
"Ok you might want to sit down for this. You remember when we were like 12 and you kissed me right here and I ran away?"  
"Yeah, how could I forget, I was so embarassed I thought that you wanted me to kiss you and then I just went and screwed everything up. I went home and hoped and prayed that you would forgive me and still be friends with me." Miguel joked.  
  
"Miguel, just listen to what I have to say and don't say another word until I get done. That day that you kissed me, I did want it. I just didn't know what to say or do. I was in shock. I have loved you my whole life. I was planning on telling you so many times but I couldn't get the courage to do so until now. The last time before this was at the fair, I told Reese that I was going to take you behind the hot dog stand and tell you how I felt. Then she walked up and you didn't give me a second thought. I just wanted you to know that I have done some things that I am not proud of in the name of love for you, but I'm hoping that you will give me and my love a chance. Miguel, can you do that?"  
  
"I'm so shocked right now. I honestly don't know what to say. I think I need to go home and think about all of this. You understand don't you? I'm supposed to be getting married to Charity in 3 weeks. I don't understand how you could spring this on me now. I have to go."  
  
I watched Miguel walk off not knowing if I should run after him or what. I decided that I would just stay on the beach to think about some things.  
When I was younger I used to daydream about what it would be like when Miguel and I got married and had children, but now I think that it was just some stupid childhood fantasy. Will I ever find happiness?  
  
Well that's the end of CH. 1 please R&R and let me know what you think. 


	2. Someone to talk to

I guess I better get back home Grace will be making dinner soon and for some reason she seems to think that I should be there. It doesn't matter that I'm not close to anyone in my family except my dad, things have to be her way all the time. I'm so sick and tired of her being so hypocritical. She sits there saying that I should leave Miguel and Charity alone and let them be happy but yet she continues to let David and St. John ruin hers and daddy's marriage.   
  
"Kay, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you. You could have at least called to let us know you were going to be late for dinner. You know that we always have dinner at 5:30."   
"Sorry Grace, I didn't know it was so important for me to be here, I thought that you'd be happy with Charity, John and Jessica here."  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Grace, I am your mother."  
"You haven't been a real mother to me in about two years, oh yeah that's about the time that Charity got here wasn't it?"  
"Please Kay, I don't want to fight with you can't we just have a peaceful dinner?"  
"Fine."  
  
I could really use someone to talk to right now. Since Simone committed suicide three months ago I haven't really had anyone to talk to. I feel so lonely. Wait, I know exactly who I can talk to. She'll know what to say.   
  
After dinner I changed and put my coat on and left for T&F inc. When I pull up in front of the huge 30 story building I felt a little nervous. Did I make a mistake by coming here? Well there's only one way to find out. I took the elevator to the 26th floor stepped out and almost stepped back in. I walked up to the receptionist and asked to see her.   
"Mrs. Crane, there's a Kay Bennett here to see you."  
"Yes Candace, send her in"  
As I stepped in to Theresa's office I noticed all of the beautiful dress designs. She was designing Charity's wedding gown and all of the wedding party's gown's as well.   
"Hi Kay, it's so nice to see you, It's been a while huh?"  
"Hi Theresa, I need your advice on something. And well it's kind of akward coming to you for advice."  
"Oh, you need advice on something to wear to the wedding. Well that's no problem, come on and you can tell me what you like and what color you want and we'll see what we can do."  
"Wait, I'm not here about that even if I wanted a T&F creation I don't think that I could afford it."  
"Nonsense you're my little brother's best friend and I give major family discounts, I think of you as family Kay. If you're not here about a dress then what are you here for?"  
"I need some love advice."  
"Ok, I'm assuming that this has to do with Miguel?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Honey, one look in your eyes when your looking at my baby brother and anyone can see how deeply you feel for him."  
"It's that obvious?"  
"Yes. I thought you knew."  
"Well, I told Miguel how I felt because I thought he needed to know before he married Charity. He ran off and I'm so confused as to what to do."  
"I have to be honest with you Kay, Miguel came and talked to me earlier about this and he's just as confused as you are. Just give him some time and if he chooses to be with Charity still then respect his decision. I'm sorry that I can't be any more help to you than that. I thought that I had found my soul mate in Ethan that is until Fox came into the picture. I don't think that I would have been very happy with Ethan knowing that Gwen was in his heart as well. Fox has made me so happy. Maybe things with Charity and Miguel are the way they were with me and Ethan, and maybe you can be Miguel's Fox. I can't really say anything other than that. I want what is best for everyone, but Miguel has to be the one to make that decision. You just have to give him some time. Ok?"  
"Ok, thanks so much Theresa. You've helped me a lot. I feel so much better. And say hello to Fox and that adorable little boy of yours. Oh I meant to ask you about your pregnancy. How is that going? You're having a little girl this time right?"  
"Well actually, I'm having two little girls this time. I had an ultrasound yesterday and confirmed that I'm having twins. We're so happy."  
"Congratulations, I'm really happy for you. I'll see you later."  
  
I walked out of T&F and started for my car when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and it was Miguel. I don't think I had ever been so happy to see anyone in my life.  
"Kay, I'm so glad that I caught you before you left, we really need to talk can you come to my apartment?"  
"Yeah I'll be there in about 10 minutes there's something I have to do first."  
  
I don't think I've ever been this nervous. What if he tells me that he doesn't want to have anything to do with me? Wait that's ridiculous why would he ask me to his apartment if he didn't want to speak to me? Well there's only one way to find out.   
End of ch.2 please R&R. Thanks for the last reviews it helped a lot. Let me know how I can make things better. 


	3. His decision

As I was knocking on Miguel's door,a part of me wanted to turn and run away like I did so many times before. But somehow I got the strength to stay until Miguel opened the door.  
  
I walked in and immediately noticed all of the candles and flowers that he had around the room and they were my favorite, daisies. I can't believe this is happening, but what if it is all for Charity?   
  
"I'm so glad that you decided to come here so we could talk. There are some things that you need to know as well. I have loved you for as long as I can remember, Kay. When you told me that you loved me, I think I finally know how you felt when we were twelve. I only settled for Charity because I couldn't have you. I did come to love her however, so this has been really difficult for me. It's really hard when you love two women the way that I love you and Charity. I think that I know how Luis felt a couple of years ago with Beth and Sheridan. How he ever chose between the two is beyond me so I went to him and Theresa to talk to them and see if they could help me. Luis told me that he made his decision based on who had always been there for him and who he had loved first. He chose Beth as you know and has been married to her for about a year and a half now. He feels like he made the right choice. I went to Theresa and her story was completely different. She loved Ethan for so long that she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else. That is until Fox came back to Harmony, even after Ethan left Gwen because little Ethan was his Theresa decided that her heart was no longer with Ethan that it was with Fox. So to make a long story short the only thing that I got from both of them is to follow my heart, and my heart is leading me straight to you. I know there is no way that I could ever be completely happy with Charity knowing that it was you that had my heart. So what do you say Kay will you marry me?"  
  
I can't believe this is happening Miguel is down on one knee with the most beautiful three stone ring I have ever seen and he's proposing to me. How did it go from I'm really confused to will you marry me? What the hell am I thinking of course I want to marry him. Who cares how he went from there to here.  
  
"Oh Miguel, of course I will marry you. How are you going to tell Charity though? I love you, and although I really don't like my cousin I don't want to see anyone get hurt."  
  
"I'll break it to her in the morning, but right now all I want to think about is you, me, and our love."  
  
He swooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom, on the way there he stumbled a little.  
  
"Am I that heavy? I can walk if you think you're going to fall."  
  
"No, I want it done the right way. This is the way that I've always imagined it would be if we ever made love and I want the first time for both of us to be perfect."  
  
This definantly qualifies as the best day of my life. Never in a million years did I think that this day would ever come. He laid me down on the bed and we began to get undressed. He laid down beside me and we started kissing. He rolled over on top of me and then he said, "Are you sure this is what you want?" "I have never been so sure of anything in my life, Miguel." With that being said I felt him inside of me. I have never experienced such pleasure and pain at the same time. After a while the pain subsided and all I felt was the sheer pleasure and joy that came with loving Miguel. When we were done, I guess that we were so exhausted that we both fell asleep after whispering "I love you" to one another.  
  
I woke up and realized where I was and that put a big smile on my face when all of a sudden, I heard a knock on the door. "Miguel, wake up someone is here."   
"HUH, what's going on."  
  
"Miguel, open up I know you're in there sleepy head." Charity said from the other side of the door.  
We scrambled to get our clothes on and Miguel went to the door. "Hey Charity, I forgot that you were coming over this morning."  
  
"Kay what are you doing here so early?"  
"Well um, Grace and I got in an argument last night and Miguel let me crash here on his sofa and I was just about to leave." I hid the ring on my finger so that she wouldn't know what was going on until Miguel had a chance to tell her. "I was just fixing to leave, I'll see you later Miguel."  
"Bye, Kay I'll talk to you later."  
I guess I better get home so I can catch hell from Grace.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Miguel's apartment, Charity knew that Kay and Miguel hadn't been telling the truth. She went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and poured them some coke and crushed a little sleeping pill into it just enough to get Miguel relaxed and a little out of it.   
"Miguel, honey I have something that I want to talk to you about. I think that I'm ready to take our relationship to the next step. I know that the wedding is in two weeks but I don't think that I can wait that long."  
"Charity there's something that I have to tell you," but Charity didn't give him a chance to say anything she pressed her lips against his and by the time she was done the sleeping pills had already started taking effect. She got Miguel to the bed and took off his clothes and by that time he was asleep. "I'll teach him to make a fool of me. When he wakes up he'll think that we slept together and then I'll be pregnant and there's no way that he can be with Kay then. Do they think that I'm blind I mean come on I saw all of the daisies when I came in.  
  
I walked into the house and saw that no one was at home. Thank you lord for looking after me on this day. As I was walking up to my room I saw Jessica coming out. "Kay where have you been? I went in and messed up your bed to make it look like you just got up and left early. You owe me big for this and I want all of the details too."   
  
I told Jessica everything which made me so relieved that I had finally found someone else to talk to. When Simone died I didn't think that I would be able to confide in anyone ever again. I went for a whole month with out saying much at all to anyone. I think that I'm still in shock a little. I knew that Simone would be heartbroken when she found out about Whit and Chad but for her to go and kill herself. The thought was just unbearable, I guess that's why I tried not to think about it much.   
  
Grace came in. "Kay where did you go so early this morning? We had a family crisis and I needed you here."  
"What happened Grace did you run out of tomato soup? You need me to go to the store for you and St. John just didn't feel like it?  
"No you ungrateful bitch, you're father is leaving me because of you. He says that I don't pay any attention to you or him now that John and David are in the picture. Which is totally ridiculous. I spend time with you and Jessica. He says that I've turned into a cold hearted bitch and that he can't live with me anymore."  
"Look Grace, I can't help it that Daddy sees you for the lying slut that you are. That is not my fault at all. No you see, you did that to yourself. Now you have to pay the price."  
"Kay," Jessica started to say something, "No Jessica, she is going to hear this. Ever since Charity and John came into the picture you have went out of your way to be a mother to them. I'm your daughter too or did you forget that?"  
"Kay, maybe if you hadn't have been so manipulative in trying to destroy Charity and Miguel's relationship then I could have been more of a mother to you."  
  
"You just made my point for me. You were more worried about Charity's happieness than your own daughter's, that's why I'll never forgive you and obviously neither will daddy. So you got what was coming to you Grace." Grace walked off and I was so mad that I was shaking.  
  
"Kay, you've got to calm down. She's gone. We need to go find daddy and talk to him. Oh wait, let me see that ring." I showed Jessica the ring and she just about fell over. "It's beautiful."  
"I know."   
  
Maybe, just maybe I could be happy after all.  
Thanks for the reviews and keep R&R if you have any suggestions for me to put in my story let me know. 


	4. ch4

Jessica and I found Daddy out on the beach talking to Ivy Crane. I didn't know if we should go up but before we could turn away Daddy saw us and called out. "Hey there's my two beautiful daughters, we were just talking about you."  
  
"You were? What were you saying?"  
"Ivy and I were deciding where we were going to live and talking about whether or not you guys want to live with us."  
  
"Daddy, we just talked to Grace and she said she's moving out, why don't you and Ivy just stay there. Grace also said something about moving to CHicago. So I really don't know what her plans are. But if you chose to move then we'll go anywhere with you."  
"Thanks Kay, that really means a lot to me. Um, Kay what is that on your hand?"  
"Oh that's another thing I needed to tell you, I'm kinda engaged."  
"To WHo? I didn't know you were dating anyone."  
"Well, it was kind of spur of the moment but, I finally told Miguel how I feel and it turns out that he feels the same way about me. He's supposed to be telling Charity tonight. I'm supposed to meet him around 8:00."  
  
"Well honey, it's already 7:30, we can talk about this tomorrow. I just want you to know that I'm very happy for you."  
"Thanks, Daddy."  
  
I dropped Jessica off at the house so she could start packing and drove back to Miguel's apartment. Charity's car was still there, so I was kind of hesitant to go up but I guess I'll have to face her sometime. Right?  
  
As I made my way up the stairs, I got a sinking feeling in my stomach and I didn't know why. I decided that I would just walk in instead of knocking.   
  
When I walked in I saw Miguel and Charity in bed together, naked. I'm not sure but I think I'm screaming.   
  
"You sorry son of a bitch. How could you do this to me? You said you loved me and wanted to be with me."  
  
"Huh, what's going," (looks over at Charity) "What the hell are you doing in my bed and why are we naked?  
  
"Miguel, honey you made love to me all day."  
  
"Kay, I don't know how this happened there must be some kind of mistake. I was going to tell her about us and then all of a sudden I felt dizzy and passed out."  
  
I didn't wait for him to finish explaining himself, I just ran down the stairs and to my car. I was crying so hard I could barely see. I heard Miguel yelling my name until I got out the door.   
  
"Charity, what the hell did you put in my drink?"  
  
"I can't believe that you would accuse me of something like that. It really hurts my feelings to think that you could believe that I am capable of such evil." If you only knew Charity thought. "You made love to me for hours telling me that you loved me." and yelling Kay's name.   
  
"Charity, I don't love you, I love Kay and I want to be with her." And with that said Miguel threw his clothes on and ran out the door he had to find Kay.  
Finally, the next morning Miguel found Kay hiding in one of the rooms at the Bed and Breakfast.   
  
"Kay, I need you to listen to me, please let me explain and stop shutting me out."  
"Miguel, I don't need to know anything else. I know that you used me for sex and then went right back to the self righteous whore. Please just leave me alone."  
"I'll leave you alone when I've said all that I have to say, if that's what you want."   
I looked at him. How could I say no?  
"Ok Miguel, but make it fast."  
  
"I don't know exactly what happened with Charity yesterday. All I know is that I was going to tell her about us and she brought me some coke and the next thing I rememeber is waking up and you yelling at me. She must have put something in my drink. After you left I told her that it was over between me and her, that it was you that I loved and wanted to be with."  
When I looked in his eyes I knew that he was telling me the truth.   
  
"How could I have ever doubted you? I love you too. We'll work past this somehow. Oh, We're supposed to go have breakfast with my dad and Ivy this morning."  
"Ivy, when did this all happen?  
"It's a long story I'll explain it to you later. Right now I want you to make love to me and wash away all the bad feelings and memories of yesterday."  
Miguel and I made love for three solid hours and when we were getting dressed I heard my father calling for me. "Kay, where are you? Honey I'm starting to get worried."  
"I'm right here, Miguel and I were just talking. I'm starving is breakfast ready?"  
"It's already 1:30, I guess we can make you guys some lunch come on."  
  
Back at Miguel's apartment, Charity was scheming as to who she could get to father her baby and make it look like Miguel's. "I think I've got it." and with that she left the apartment. 


	5. ch 5

Miguel and I had breakfast with Daddy and Ivy. After that we went to tell everyone else about the big news. Everyone else that we had to tell was at the Lopez-Fitzgerald home anyway. When we walked in together everyone just stopped and stared.  
"Hello to you all too." Miguel said to his family.  
"Oh I'm sorry Mijo, come in and you too, Kay. How have you been?"  
"Well mama, everyone, Kay and I have something that we'd like to share with you."  
Theresa blurted out, "You're getting married aren't you?"  
"Thanks for ruining our suprise sis, and yes we are getting married."  
"Oh I'm so happy for you two. Congratulations."  
"I will have to fix a special dinner tonight in honor of the new couple."  
"And Fox and I will help you Ma.ma, Won't we honey?"   
"Yes dear." Fox said playfully. When they walked into the kitchen. Pilar was full of questions that we didn't have the answer to. Such as when and where we were planning on having the wedding and such.  
"Mama, WHen we find out you'll be the first to know. Ok, but right now Kay and I just want to have some time to ourselves being a couple."  
"Ok, Mijo you let me know when you're ready to celebrate."  
  
When we left Pilar's house we decided to go down to the travel agency and find a nice secluded spot for us to spend some quality time together, just the two of us.  
  
We decided that we would leave tomorrow and fly down to Austrailia and just get away for a while.  
  
After spending one month in Austrailia we decided that it was time that we go back home and let our family know about our plans. Only we didn't know what would be waiting on us when we got back to Harmony.  
  
We left the airport at 6:30 and made it to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home around 7:15. Everyone was so exicted to see us and suprised as well. We didn't tell them that we were coming home today. A few hours after we had been there, Pilar pulled us off to the side and said that we needed to go and talk to Charity because she had something that she needed to tell us.   
  
We left the house and went in search of Charity, and we found her at the book cafe.   
"Charity, what did you need to talk to us about?"  
"I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just say it. I'm pregnant with your child Miguel."  
  
I was so shocked I know I stood there with my mouth open like an idiot for at least 5 minutes. When I gained my composure I asked her,"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure Dr. Crane confirmed it two days ago."  
"Well Charity I want you to know that I'll be there for the baby, but I still plan to marry Kay, that is if she still wants to."  
"Of course I still want to, Miguel."  
"Let us know when your dr.'s appointments are and we'll be sure to come with you. We have to go for now because we have to go talk to Sam and Ivy."  
  
When we got out to Miguel's car we both cried like babies for at least an hour. "Miguel, We'll work through this I promise you, our love can withhold anything. We just have to believe ok? I love you."  
"I love you too, Kay,"   
we got ourselves straightened up and drove over to my dad's house, I guess there's no time like the present to let everyone know the bad news.  
Please keep R&Ring. I need some feedback on whether or not you want something different done. Thanks 


	6. ch 6

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated there's just been a lot going on preventing me from writing anymore. Hope you like ch. 6  
  
As we walked into Dad's house I couldn't help but get the feeling that something wasn't right about how convienently planned Charity's pregnancy was. Daddy could tell that something was wrong. "Kay, honey we're so glad that you two are finally back. Is there something wrong? Charity came by here a few days ago looking for you Miguel and she said that she had some important news to give you." "Yeah Daddy, Charity told us that she's pregnant with Miguel's baby."  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. If there is anything we can do just let us know." "Thanks Daddy, but I think that we have to figure this one out on our own."  
  
We stayed at my dad's for a good six hours just talking about things when Miguel decided that he wanted to go home. "Kay, why don't we go home and get some rest. We have a lot of planning to do in the next few weeks." "Yeah you're right. Daddy, Ivy, we'll see you guys in a couple of days." "Okay sweetheart, you guys be careful and call if you need anything." "Thanks Chief Bennett." "It's Sam, Miguel you're going to be family soon."  
  
As soon as we got in the door we got ready for bed and went straight to sleep. Well at least Miguel did I stayed awake thinking about how we were going to handle all of this. Things were hard enough with us just starting out as a couple and planning a wedding. We didn't need all of the stress that Charity had put on us too. Something just doesn't seem right about all of this. I can't put my finger on it, but I'll figure it out if it's the last thing I do.  
  
*At Charity's*  
  
"I can't believe they bought that I'm really pregnant with Miguel's baby. This couldn't have went any better. I just can't let them find out that I'm still with the baby's daddy. I have get them to keep believing that this is Miguel's child. You know I never thought that I could be this devious but as it turns out I'll do anything when it comes to keeping Miguel. I tried the whole goody, goody thing and that just didnt' seem to work now did it? Wait a minute, am I going crazy for talking to myself? Nah, people do it all the time. Now I have to call first thing in the morning and get a doctor's appointment set up so I can start coming between Kay and Miguel. I've never been bad before, hey what do ya know I think I could have a lot of fun with this."  
  
*Kay and Miguel's apartment next morning*  
  
I woke up with the phone ringing in my ear. "Miguel, get up and get the phone." "Kay why don't you get it, you're closer." "You're such a lazy bum." and with that I threw a pillow at him and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello...... yeah hold on just a minute. Miguel, it's Charity she wants to talk to you." I handed the phone to Miguel. "Yeah, what is it. ok I'll see you tomorrow at 9:30 a.m. alright, bye" Before he even hung up the phone I knew what it was. "Charity has a doctor's appt. tomorrow morning we'll have to schedule our day around that." "That's fine. You know something really doesn't seem right about Charity being pregnant right at this moment and so convienantly at the time we're planning our wedding." "Kay, I know but please don't make things any harder than they already are." "I swear as soon as this baby is born, I'm going to have a paternity test to make sure this baby is mine. I love you Kay and I don't want anything coming between us, but if this is my child I'm going to be there for him or her." "Miguel I wouldn't want it any other way. If I were in Charity's shoes I'd expect you to do the same thing. So go be with her tomorrow, I'll be fine. I'll just schedule the wedding planner for 12:30 that way you should be done by then." "Thank you so much for understanding." "Yeah, yeah I know I'm the greatest girl that anyone could ask for." "You really are Kay, all joking aside and that's why I love you so much."  
  
*At the Bennetts*  
  
When I walked in I smelled fresh brownies and I knew that it couldn't be Ivy because, well, she just doesn't cook. I walked into the kitchen to find Grace standing there with the weirdest look on her face. "Grace, what are you doing here?" "I live here silly. Why else would I be here? Listen you're father and Jessica should be home pretty soon and I wanted to suprise them with their favorite brownies." "Grace, have you gone looney? Dad sent you the divorce papers two weeks ago." "Kay, quite playing around you know that's not nice." Ok now I know that she's lost her cotton pickin mind. I have to call daddy. "I'm going to call dad and make sure that he brings home some milk. Will you be alright in here?" "Yes, why wouldn't I be? Kay, honey, are you feeling alright you seem a little out of it. Is there anything I can do to help?" "No, I'm just going to go in the other room and call Daddy. Be right back."   
  
I walked into the living room just as Dad started to walk through the door and I shoved him back out. "Kay what is the big idea here?" "Daddy, I think that Grace has lost it. She is in there baking brownies because she said she wanted to suprise you and Jess. She has no memory of us arguing all the time, and she also has no memory of you and her splitting up either. What are we going to do daddy?" "I don't know Kay, we'll figure out something. Do me a favor and call Ivy and tell her what is going on."   
  
I picked up my cell phone "Hi Ivy, it's Kay, look we need to talk..........."  
  
Hey guys R&R and let me know what u think and also let me know if you want the story to go any differently. 


	7. ch 7

As I held the phone up to my ear, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Like it was filled with rocks or something. Ivy seemed to take forever to answer the phone. "Ivy, we need to talk."   
  
"Well, I was just on my way over, we can talk then, Kay."  
  
"NO, we have to talk now." I shouted at Ivy. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. It's just that Grace is here and is acting very strange. I think she's totally lost her mind. She is in the kitchen baking brownies like everything is fine and like she still lives here."  
  
"Oh, that's terrible, Does your father know?"  
  
"Yeah, he got here just a few minutes ago. I don't know what we're going to do Ivy. I know that you were supposed to come over here to have dinner with daddy but I don't think that it is such a good idea right now."  
  
"I agree with you, Kay. Just have your father to give me a call."  
  
"Alright I will, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Kay, wait.... I know that your mother and I have never had any love loss between us, but I really do hope that she's ok. And that this isn't anything serious."  
  
"Thanks, Ivy that means a lot."  
  
"Bye sweety."  
  
  
  
I hung up the phone, but I didn't want to go back in that house. I want to call Miguel and let him know what is going on but I don't want to interrupt Charity's appointment. I'll just leave him a voice mail, he's probably got his cell turned off anyway. No, I'm not going to do it, I'll just wait and talk to him later. I decided that I needed to go in and help daddy, he couldn't go through this alone. When I walked in the door I heard something that will be stuck in my head for the rest of my life.   
  
"Sam, I just had a craving for homemade brownies and it seems like the little guy agrees with me." Grace said patting her stomach like there was something there.   
  
It broke my heart even though Grace and I hadn't gotten along in so long. I didn't want something like this to happen to her. She obviously had a mental overload with her and Daddy being seperated. She thinks that she's still pregnant with my little brother. That had been almost two years ago and now all of this came rushing back to me.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I walked in to find Grace laying at the bottom of the stairwell.   
  
"Mom, what happened?"  
  
"Kay, you've gotta call your father and get me to the hospital."  
  
*At the hospital*  
  
"Sam, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save the baby." It was at that moment that our whole family started to change. And for the worse. *end flashback*  
  
I went into the kitchen and Daddy pointed for me to go back out. He followed a few minutes later. All I kept thinking was that she's gone crazy and somehow it was my fault.   
  
"Kay, I think that your mom is regressing to a happier time in her life and that was when she was pregnant with our youngest child. I think that she's had a mental breakdown."  
  
"Daddy, I'm so sorry. What are we going to do? We can't just let her keep believing that everything is okay and that we're still a somewhat normal family."  
  
"We're going to have to until I can call Dr, Mendelson. Hopefully he'll have some answers"   
  
Grace called from the kitchen. "Hey guys, the brownies are ready. Come on in here and get some."   
  
"Daddy, I don't think that I can play along with this for very long."  
  
"Please try sweetheart, just please try."  
  
"Ok, I will but It's 2:30 Miguel should be done with Charity's appointment by now and I'm going to call him and let him know what's going on. I'll be in there in just a few minutes."  
  
"Hey sweety, How did the appointment go?"  
  
"It was alright, she had her first ultrasound today and we got to hear the baby's heart beat."  
  
"Oh that's nice dear. Look something is going on with Grace."  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
As I finished telling Miguel all that had happened he said that he'd be there in a few minutes. I hung up the phone and just sat on our porch swing. Why is it that, it never rains but pours? First I finally get Miguel, (Honestly I might add) then I lost him for a while (or so I thought), Charity is pregnant with his child, and now Grace has a nervous breakdown. Maybe if I hadn't of been so mean to her then this would have never happened. Wait a minute, why am I blaming myself for all of this if it wasn't for her, I would have had a pretty easy last two years, instead of the hell that she's put me through.   
  
"I guess I should head back in." I said to myself.  
  
I went to the kitchen and Grace had ate 3/4 of the pan of brownies already and was rubbing her belly.   
  
"Hi, honey. Do you want some brownies?" she laughed and said, "There are a few left. I guess that little James was a little bit hungrier than I thought."  
  
"Yeah, I'll have one mom." God, how it pained me to say that. But I had to keep up this charade so I didn't send her into shock or something. A few minutes later Miguel arrived and I ran outside.  
  
"Hey babe, what's goin' on now?"  
  
"It's awful, she thinks that she's still pregnant and I don't know how long I can keep pretending to be a happy family."  
  
"It'll be alright we'll get through this together."  
  
"I can always count on you to help me through my problems." I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him right then.   
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"That my dear was a small thank you for always being there for me."  
  
"You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere I'll always be here for you. I love you, Kay."  
  
"I love you to Miguel." With that we walked in the house holding hands.   
  
"MIguel, why are you holding Kay's hand? Where is Charity?"  
  
"Ummm, Mrs. Bennett. Charity and I broke up. Kay and I are together now."  
  
"Kay, how could you do this to your cousin? You tricked him somehow didn't you?"  
  
"No mother, I didn't trick him. Miguel loves me."  
  
"Miguel honey whatever it was I'm sure that you and Charity can work things out just talk to her."  
  
"Mrs. Bennett, no offense but I don't want to work things out with Charity and Kay didn't use evil this time to get me."  
  
"Why don't you want to work things out with Charity?"  
  
"Because I have loved Kay since we were 12 and shared our first kiss. I only settled for Charity because I couldn't have Kay."  
  
"Well, I guess that I'll just have to support the decision that you and Kay made, no matter if I like it or not." I felt my heart break into a million pieces. Those were the words that I had wanted to come from her mouth for the last two years and the only time she can say them is when she's completely lost her mind. It was ironic but now she's the mother that I always wanted her to be. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Hold up, of course this is going to be bad. I can't pretend for very much longer. I don't think I'll every have complete happiness.....  
  
Please R&R and let me know what you think. I'm trying to update a little more often now. 


	8. ch 8

I'm looking at Miguel with tears in my eyes now.   
  
"Kay, lets go outside for a few minutes."  
  
"Miguel, do you want a brownie. I just baked them. Or would you rather have some tomato soup cake?" Grace said with so much love in her voice. She's always liked Miguel and at times I also felt that she wished that he was her son. But she never came out and said it.  
  
"No thanks, Mrs. Bennett I just need some fresh air I'm not feeling so well."  
  
"Ok, well if you guys need anything just let us know we'll be here in the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks Mom"  
  
I shut the door fell into Miguel's arms sobbing like a baby.  
  
"Shhh, Kay, honey it's going to be okay."  
  
"Miguel I have wanted her to be a real mother to me for the last two years and the only way that she shows any affection towards me is when she loses her mind. I just don't know how much more I can take. Am I that unloveable?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding right? Sweetheart, you are the most loveable and caring person I know." he added with sincerity. I've never heard him talk this way about anybody. He made me realize just how much he really did love me. I didn't deserve him, not after all of the things that I had done in the past that caused him and the people he loved pain.   
  
"Miguel, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Tell me you love me and then we'll go back inside and hopefully you can get a couple of those brownies before we leave, if Grace hasn't eaten them all."  
  
"I have some confessions to make."  
  
"Well, we can talk when we get home. I just want to get you out of here before you get anymore upset." Miguel now had tears in his eyes, seeing him like that I don't know how I'm going to tell him all of the rotten and horrible things I've done to him. I mean sure it was in the name of love, but what if he doesn't see it like that and he doesn't wanna be with me when I tell him? Maybe I don't have to tell him. Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett, get a hold of yourself, of course you have to tell Miguel it's the only way that you can be completely happy. If he knows the truth and doesn't wanna be with you then you'll just have to except it and move on.  
  
"I have to tell you now or I might lose the nerve."  
  
"Ok, go ahead I'm listening" He walked over to the patio and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"I don't know how or even where to begin. Miguel, I have lied and schemed and manipulated for the last two years to try to make you mine." He interrupted me, "Sweetheart, don't get yourself worked up like this. It doesn't matter what you did, all that matters is that we're together now. I love you and no matter what you did or didn't do or do in the future nothing will change my love for you. Do you understand me?"  
  
"I understand, but please let me tell you this, it is the only way that I could be truly happy. I need for you to know the truth about everything."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening."  
  
"Well, first I'm the one who sent Charity to hell, then I froze her in a block of ice, I sold my soul to that Witch Hecuba, oh, but I got it back, so you don't have to worry about that. Umm..... let's see oh yeah, and everytime that you and Charity had an argument and it turned out to be just a big misunderstanding, that was my work also. I think that's it, oh no wait, I also dumped the fish guts on Charity at the prom. So, if you wanna break it off with me then I totally understand. I don't deserve you, you're too good a person to be with someone like me. I did all of those things out of my love for you but I know now that they were wrong, and I was wrong. I love you and I want you to be happy, I just thought that you couldn't be happy without me. But now I see that maybe you could have been happy with Charity or maybe somebody else. Is there anyway you could ever forgive me?"  
  
"Babydoll, I'm glad that you want to be honest with me and now it's time for me to be honest with you. I love you and only you. I go to bed at night thinking of you, I dream of you, and then I wake up thinking about you. If I'm away from you, I can't stop thinking about how long it will be before you're in my arms again. I don't ever want to hear you say that you don't deserve me, or deserve to be happy, because you do. Kay, I love you more than anyone or anything is this world. I never thought I could love anyone the way that I do, but you're the one for me."   
  
By this time tears were flowing down my cheeks, he walked up to me and pulled me to him and wiped the tears off of my cheeks. I have never been so happy. But then it all came back to me, Grace and Charity. I'm not going to worry about this right now. I'm just going to be happy that I'm with the man that I love and he loves me. If nothing else goes right in my life at least I have that. I have Miguel and his love.   
  
"C'mon, let's go home."  
  
"Wait, I wanna go back inside for a little while, I know that Grace and I don't get along but I can't leave daddy with her like this."  
  
I opened the door and we walked back inside.   
  
"Hey daddy, how is she?"  
  
"Kay, why are you talking about me as if I'm not here? I can hear you. What would be wrong with me? Did Eve tell you something about my test results that I don't know about? Answer me, why would something be wrong?"  
  
"Mom, calm down, I was just asking daddy how you were being in your condition and all." which wasn't completely a lie. I did want to know how she was doing but it had nothing to do with her "Pregnancy". I looked over at Daddy and he gave me a nod indicating that I had said the right thing, so I continued.   
  
"I'm just worried about you being on your feet all day at the B&B especially with you being pregnant."  
  
"Oh sweety, that's is so thoughtful." she turned to face daddy. "Sam, we have the most wonderful, caring daughter that anyone could ever ask for. Honey, won't you and Miguel stay for dinner tonight? We're having your favorite, meatloaf."  
  
I looked over at Miguel and I could tell by the look in his eyes that staying was alright with him.   
  
"Yeah we'll stay. Dad, can I talk to you in the living room please?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
We walked into the living room and I asked him "What are we going to do? We can't just leave her like this can we? I mean what about you and Ivy? This can't be good for Grace's health either. I mean sure there has never been any love lost between us but, I hate seeing her like this. Don't get me wrong, I love it that she's being so nice and loving towards me, but I know it's just because she doesn't remember."  
  
"Wo, slow down, you're talking to fast for your old man here. My hearing's not what it used to be you know." He always could make me laugh. "Eve is supposed to come over in the morning and talk to me again. Everything will be fine. After dinner you and Miguel go home and get some rest. You've had a very eventful day."  
  
"Ok, daddy I will, but you have to promise me that if it gets too much for you to handle that you'll call me and let me know so I can help you out."  
  
"Scouts honor." With that being said we walked back into the kitchen where mom and Miguel were having a conversation about baby clothes. I could tell that he needed to be rescued, so I hurried in and said "WHew I'm starving, mom when is dinner going to be ready?"  
  
"In about five minutes Kay, you three go get washed up and I'll set the table."  
  
Miguel and I went into the bathroom, where he pulled me into a long and passionate kiss. "Why, Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were coming on to me."   
  
"Well Ms. Bennett you do know me and I am coming on to you. That was just a preview of things to come when I get you back home."  
  
"MMMMM, I can't wait, let's hurry up and eat so we can go."   
  
It took us all of ten minutes to eat and tell them that we were going to be headed back home. I hugged Grace, and then walked over to daddy. "Remember, call me if you need me. I don't care how late it is. I'll come over alright?"  
  
"Kay honey, I'm not due for a few more weeks it's not like I'm going into labor tonight. So your father won't be calling you in the early hours of the morning ok?"  
  
"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."  
  
* Miguel and Kay's apartment*  
  
As soon as we got in the door, he started kissing my neck and we made our way to the bedroom. I was so comfortable with him, I would have done anything he asked me to at that moment. We left a trail of clothes leading all the way to the bed. I pushed him down and got on top of him. "Mmmm, being a little agressive are we?"  
  
"Yeah you got a problem with that?"  
  
"Nope, no problem you can do anthing that you want to me."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything"  
  
"I'll be right back then." I walked over to the closet and got a sack from Spencers. I went there the other day and picked up a few things for us. (A/N: I dont know if you guys have one in your hometown mall, but for those wondering,Spencers is a sex/gag store.)  
  
I picked out the strawberry flavored gel which is mine and Miguel's favorite, and started to rub it on his most sensual areas. I went down on him, and seeing that I was pleasuring him so much, made me want him even more. I got up and started kissing him and he returned the favor. I rolled over on top of him, I wanted to feel him inside of me. I started rocking back and forth rythmically, until I was ready to have my orgasm and I asked him if he was ready and his response was, "Oh yeah"  
  
We both climaxed at the same time and I collapsed onto his chest. Laying there, trying to catch my breath I realized that we didn't use any protection.  
  
"Oh my god, Miguel, we didn't use any protection. What are we going to do? You don't need another baby. This is all my fault I'm so so so sorry."  
  
"Calm down, it's alright. Everything will be ok. It won't matter even if you do get pregnant. I want you to be the mother of my children."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
I laid down beside him and must have fell asleep, because when I woke up it was dark and Miguel was no where to be found.   
  
Hope you all liked this ch. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. The more you review the quicker I update. It gives me motivation. Thanks 


End file.
